Looking for Love In the Wrong Place (song)
"Looking for Love In the Wrong Place" (often shortened as "Looking for Love") is an unreleased song performed by Florrie. The song was included in her 2014 album sampler"Florrie - Album Sampler". Discogs.com. 2014. Retrieved from https://www.discogs.com/es/Florrie-Album-Sampler/release/9946653, hinting that it was intended to make the final cut for the 2014 version of her debut album; however, the project went ultimately shelved and the song went unreleased. The song has been performed live since 2012"Florrie - Looking for love in the wrong place @ Nouveau Casino". YouTube. October 11, 2013. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR4Ry2JtQYw in different times. "Looking for Love In the Wrong Place" is not registered in BMI or ASCAP, and the writers for the song are currently unknown. Background and composition In 2014, Florrie released her fourth extended play, Sirens"Sirens - EP by Florrie on Apple Music". UK iTunes Apple Music. April 25, 2014. Retrieved from https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/sirens-ep/824942957, to "generate some buzz" before releasing her debut album, originally planned for a late-2014 release. After the release of "Little White Lies" as the first single off the album, an album sampler surfaced onto the internet, which included some of the songs that would make the final cut for the album, and "Looking for Love In the Wrong Place" was listed among them as the track number 4. "Looking for Love In the Wrong Place" is a pop song that runs at a moderately fast tempo of 117 beats per minute set at a 4/4 time signature, and the final version of the song lasts for three minutes and fifty seconds. The song features a bridge-verse-hook structure, somewhat different to the typical verse-hook structure common in pop music. Musically, it incorporates the use of synthesizers and heavy drums and hits through most of the song, while in the musical breaks, a vocoder following distorted Florrie vocals is present. Leak In mid-2016, a massive leak of Florrie files occurred through different sites. Between these leaked files, the final version, its instrumental track and a demo version of the song leaked in August 21, 2016. The final mix and the demo version, labelled as "Looking for Love (In the Wrong Place)", can still be found in SoundCloud"LKNG FR LV by gaga4florrie". SoundCloud. August 21, 2016. Retrieved from https://soundcloud.com/user-153436151/lkng-fr-lv"Looking For Love (In the Wrong Place)" by DerangedWaters. SoundCloud. September 10, 2016. Retrieved from https://soundcloud.com/derangedwaters/lflitwp.. Demo version The demo version of the song is significantly shorter than the final mix, since it skips the first chorus. Another difference is that the musical arrangement of the demo version is simpler than the final mix, since it skips synthesizers and it has a softer drum arrangement, most notable in the first verse. Versions * Original version — 3:50 * Demo version — 3:08 * Instrumental version — 3:50 Cross-references * A broken heart is also mentioned in "Call 911". * Florrie finds herself wondering in "Experimenting with Rugs". * Escaping is also mentioned in "Call 911" and "What You Doing This For?". * Cracks are also found in "I Took a Little Something". Lyrics Final version Demo version References Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:2014 songs